


I hate to think about you with somebody else

by Lettmar



Series: Legacies song based fics [3]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Based on a The 1975 Song, F/F, I love posie but hosie is endgame, Jealousy, Light Angst, One Shot, Penelope never left, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lettmar/pseuds/Lettmar
Summary: Penelope should have seen it coming. Well, maybe she did but just didn't wanted to acknowledge itThe nile really isn't just a river in EgyptOr Penelope has to face the fact that Josie is moving on
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Series: Legacies song based fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793353
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	I hate to think about you with somebody else

**Author's Note:**

> song: somebody else - the 1975  
> I'm sorry for any mispelling and grammar errors, I'm not an english speaker  
> enjoy ;)

Penelope should have seen it coming. Well, maybe she did but just didn't wanted to acknowledge it

The nile really isn't just a river in Egypt

Sitting at the rooftop while smoking she could pretend that it wasn't all her fault, pretend like she didn't made her bed. Penelope always has been a good liar

These past few weeks were like watching a car crash about to happen

She didn't believed when she first saw it, or when the rumors first hit her like a ton of bricks, obviously all the gossip at the school passes her first, but Penelope dismissed it to be just that: teenage gossip made up by bored and horny witches 

See, she didn't have any trouble with Hope before, they were actually kind of friends, both enjoyed to spare verbally with each other, throwing sarcasm like it was salt behind their backs. But God, was she close to hating her now

It was in the little things at first 

How every time Josie was early for breakfasts she would pick a hot cappuccino mug and set it next to her - Josie hated coffee 

How she now always came and leave parties with Hope; the sight of her ex leaving late and tipsy with a pretty girl left Penelope with a sour taste in her mouth and a will to murder

How the tribrid took her place and became Josie's partner in every fucking class they shared 

How her genuine and beautiful laugh could be heard echoing the halls when she was with Hope

How when they met on the halls the siphoner didn't seem bothered by Penelope's presence anynore, didn't seem drawn to her or felt the need to physically restrain herself from staring at Penelope's perfectly glossed lips

How they stopped having their encounters that stared with a hate confession and ended with her between Josie's thighs, just like the night of the twins birthday

Jealous was one of the few things that didn't look good in Penelope, that and stripes. But the worst was: it wasn't a one-side thing

The auburn headed girl seemed to like Josie just as much, the looks of pure adoration were a clear admission 

She didn't bothered to be subtle with those looks, and Penelope - and everyone else really - could see how her eyes didn't leave Josie every time they were together 

Hope even made an extra effort to stop using distancing herself off everyone as a defense mechanism

She actually started to be social, for fuck's sake! Hope Mikaelson went to parties - yes, plural - just because of Josie Saltzman 

Their love had gone cold and eventually Penelope would have to face the reality that she has been replaced, even if she didn't wanted to, even if the mere thought of the girl's together made her heart hurt

She knew she didn't have the right to be jealous or to say anything - wasn't that much of an asshole, even if most people didn't believe - but it hurt nonetheless

One day, really early in the morning, when she was coming back after a run Penelope knew she couldn't ignore it anymore and was 100% hit with the reality, because she witnessed the brunette satzman do the walk of shame back to her room - proudly, just like she used to do when they dated - hair disheveled and clothes a mess, but it was the smile on her face that made Penelope stop in her tracks and hide 

Josie did replaced her, and hell did it hurt

But at the same time she was kind of happy for her, for both of them, Josie was finally facing up her sister - she must be if she was hooking up with Lizzie's nemesis, and wasn't really hiding that fact - and Hope was finally recovering from all the tragedy and staring to actually look like a teenage girl 

Penelope hated them because they looked soo good together, looked right in a way that she and Josie never did 

Her plan worked and Josie was finally staring to put herself first, so she shrugged the pain away, once in her life tryin to be the selfless one and did the right thing 

She threatened the shit out of Hope, early in the morning while mostly everyone else were still asleep and the girl was silently enjoying her breakfast

If it worked or not she didn't know, Penelope had her most high witch in charge face, high heels that gave her a big height advantage and cold eyes, but the tribrid actually had the nerve to smile while she was doing it 

And after Penelope exhausted all her imagination on ways to make Hope pay if she ever hurt Josie, all the tribrid said was:

" _I know you love her, and_ _I_ _can understand why you did what you did, even if she doesn't,_ _can't_ _promise you that_ _I will never hurt her, but_ _I promise_ _to try and to do my best to help her"_

Damm Hope Mikaelson for being so perfect at every fucking thing

**Author's Note:**

> I love to suffer with these ships  
> thoughts? like it? hate it?


End file.
